


To Keep His Secret

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: I wrote this back in 2012 for the HPRareFest fic fest for bonfoi. And Please do not repost this without my consent. Thanks!Severus will do almost anything to keep his double-agent status a secret. Even woo Rita Skeeter, star reporter!





	To Keep His Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonfoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/gifts).



Severus, tired from teaching students all day, eased himself into his favorite comfy chair in his chambers. He had poured himself a glass of firewhisky, favorite book in hand, when all of a sudden the Floo roared to life.

He scowled. His moment of peace was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore entering his domain. He wondered for the umpteenth time what the old man was plotting in that head of his.

“Yes, Albus,” Severus' voice dripped with sarcasm. He was really annoyed at the Headmaster for his impeccable timing. _I deserve this time to myself for teaching those annoying dunderheads all day. What does he want at this hour?_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a speckled beetle flew behind Dumbledore and landed on the nearest picture frame.

Listening intensely, Rita Skeeter was unaware of one of the people in the picture waving frantically to get Severus’ attention. That person was Phineas Black as he was trying his best to warn him that the two wizards were being eavesdropped on.

Rita, however, was unaware of what the painting below was doing. She was only interested in what juicy tidbits of gossip she could obtain for her next article. 

Severus laid his glass and book aside, losing patience as he waited for an explanation of why Dumbledore needed him. He spied the frantic waving of Phineas, and wondered if _he_ was going mad.

 

Albus started to pace; he was extremely worried that Igor Karkaroff would start asking Severus questions about the Dark Mark.

“Well, Headmaster?” Severus was determined to find out what was going on and crossed his arms in displeasure.

Albus sighed, “Since Igor has been here for the Triwizard Tournament, has he been asking you about the dark mark?”

This piqued Rita’s interest; her wings fluttered, wanting to get closer to the two men. She saw her chance, landing on the table next to them.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking, _Of all the things he has to ask me that._

“Yes Headmaster, he has been adamant about the Dark Mark. He even showed me his and then wanted me to reveal mine.”

Albus shook his head. “This is not good, not good at all Severus. Just let me know if he annoys you again. Your task is to keep an eye on Harry,” he reminded him sternly. He wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery of how Harry Potter's name had gotten into the cup.

“But how will this keep my cover?” Severus scowled.

Rita thought excitedly, _Severus Snape, a double agent? Ooooh, this will make a good story!_ She was already getting ideas for the piece and looking for ways of getting out of the chamber.

 

Albus had felt a twinge from the castle’s defenses. He ignored it, but the castle kept insisting that they weren’t alone. One glance at the portrait of Phineas pointing wildly at something.

“Someone placed his name in the Goblet. I want to find out _who_ this person is,” Albus told him firmly as he handed Severus a note. 

 

Severus quickly glanced at the note: _We are being listened to._

He looked around his room quickly, wondering what was out of place. His eyes spotted the beetle. He remembered, quite vividly, Miss Granger saying that Miss Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus.

Albus stopped Severus from taking the beetle out.

“Let’s take this conversation somewhere more suitable, my quarters perhaps? And we can imbibe a little firewhisky,” Albus told Severus hastily as he reactivated the Floo.

Once in Albus’ chambers, Severus was concerned. He thought that Albus must have been eating too many lemon drops when he handed him the note.

“Are you sure there was someone spying on us?” Severus questioned Albus, his hands behind his back.

He had this sinking feeling of _who_ that person was.

“If Rita Skeeter gets a hold of certain information about you being a double agent, then all is lost. You must woo her, Severus.” Albus did not notice the grim look on Severus’ face.

_Wait a minute, is he mad—thinking that I would court Skeeter?_

“Skeeter? You know she writes rubbish,” Severus spat out fiercely. 

“It's up to you, my boy, to make sure she doesn’t write that article about you. That is, if she was in the room with us.”

“I could make Igor go out with her,” Severus mused out loud, tapping a finger on his chin.

“And why is that?”

Severus sneered, “To annoy the hell out of him.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus left Albus’ chambers, his robes billowing as he hurried along the corridor back to his own. _I must ask Miss Granger if she would be interested in making a potion to lure out beetles_ , he thought as he plotted out ways to keep Rita from exposing him.

He walked past Hermione and paused. “Miss Granger.”

Hermione stopped. She held her books close to her chest, wondering what the hell Professor Snape wanted with _her?_

“Yes Professor Snape?” 

“A word with you, please. Follow me to my chambers.” Severus spoke lowly, so only she could hear. He noticed that she didn’t hesitate at all when he asked.

“Yes, sir.”

When they arrived in his chambers, Severus swept the room for any sign of a beetle. He didn’t have the time to check underneath the furniture. Rita found refuge underneath the sofa.

“Miss Granger, please have a seat.”

Hermione sat on the sofa wondering what Professor Snape had in mind for her to do. 

So did Rita as she listened intently. _Ooohhh, this could be juicy! A forbidden romance between a Professor and a student is just so naughty._

She had already written one story on Miss Granger involving the two male champions: Victor Krum and Harry Potter.

 _What mischief is she up to now?_ Rita pondered waiting patiently for Professor Snape to speak. 

Severus cast a _Muffliato_ around them so they couldn’t be overheard.

Rita was straining her ears trying to get at least a gleam of information. _Damn, he must have cast the Muffliato! Still, no matter; I can come up with something._

“Miss Granger, I require a potions assistant on a delicate matter: to brew a potion that would lure out beetles.”

Hermione nodded, understanding what he was telling her. “Yes, sir! I’ll do my best. When do you want me to start?”

“Right away, I have to play my part in this as well. I’ll write a note to Minerva to excuse you from the rest of your classes. This is important.”

“I understand completely,” Hermione replied, knowing that she was caught up on all her work.

“Good, shall we adjourn to the store room to gather our ingredients?” Severus rose from the sofa, waiting for Hermione to join him.

As they left, Rita flew right behind them barely making it in time as the heavy door closed.

 _Should I follow them?_ Rita was intrigued as to where Professor Snape was taking Miss Granger. 

She stayed a good few feet behind them, wondering where they were going until they reached their destination. He opened the door, letting Hermione go in first, and then he followed, closing the door quickly behind him.

 _Damn!_ Rita thought, annoyed that she couldn’t get into that room. _It must be his private store._ she thought as she searched for a crack, anything to get through to hear them.

***

 

“Now what do you have in mind, Professor Snape?” Hermione questioned him curiously, wondering what got him all stirred up about Rita Skeeter. _Perhaps she found out that he is secretly a double agent._ Worry was evident on her face.

“Miss Granger, are you actually worried about me?” Severus asked her softly.

Blushing, she responded, “Yes sir. So, what ingredients do you want me to use?”

He looked round at the jars and canisters, easily remembering the ingredients. He chose each with his normal care and handed them over to her keeping.

“And if she has followed us? Do you want me to conceal them in my bag?” Hermione inquired, holding out her bag. 

Severus, clearing his throat, nodded yes. He wanted to have the element of surprise on Rita.

He started placing the jars in her bag, surprised at how much it would hold.

Once the ingredients were hidden, Severus opened the door back up. They went their separate ways, irritating Rita to no end.

"Damn it all! Now I don’t know who to follow,” she seethed in anger, flying back to the chamber that Dumbledore arranged for her as a press member to use at the castle during the Tournament. 

Severus checked his room and let his breath out slowly, relieved that there was no speckled beetle to be found. Going to his desk, he pulled out parchment and ink to write a note inviting Rita to dinner. _Just dinner_ , he thought smugly, admiring what he had written.

He then sent the note via Floo network to her room, hoping to get a response.

***

 

Rita picked up her quill and tapped it against her lips. She needed to word her article carefully. The Floo turned green, disturbing her train of thought. Curious as to who was visiting her this time of night, she ran her hands over her hair, and clothes. 

Hearing a fluttering noise, Rita glanced towards the Floo. A note was just flying out, and it landed on the rug in front of the fire.

She looked up to see who had come through the Floo. “Well no one,” she sighed, spying the note on the rug.

Bending down, she picked up and tore the note open. Rita gasped in surprise, as the sender was none other than Severus Snape—inviting her to dinner. _I must answer him in person_ , she thought giddily.

“No, better yet, I should write him back,” she murmured to herself as she grabbed parchment and her favorite quill, quickly penning a note. She sent her reply back via Floo, wondering what the dour Potions Master had in store for her. _Something romantic? Does he even do romantic?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she tried to find something suitable to wear for the evening out.

***

 

Severus had finished off another Firewhisky when the Floo roared to life; a note came flying out of it and landed. Curious, he bent down, picked the note up, seeing it was from Rita Skeeter. He shuddered. To think if she turned him down he would have to use more drastic measures to keep his secret safe.

 

Relief set in as he read Rita’s acceptance. “The Headmaster is so intent for me to woo the obnoxious woman, so woo her I shall.”

Already knowing what to wear, Severus rose from his chair heading towards the wardrobe.

He eyed the black leather pants with amusement he pulled out the perfect compliment, a poet white silk shirt for the evening out. _And where to take her?_ He frowned, worrying about what sort of place, wizard or Muggle dining, to take her.

Dressing quickly, he admired himself in the mirror before leaving his chambers, walking quickly towards where Albus had designated a section of the castle for the press. _She’s in for one hell of a surprise_ , he thought, smirking inwardly.

Steeling his resolve, he knocked on her door. Rita opened it and his eyes roamed up and down her body. She was wearing a dark green corset dress, silver high heel shoes and had her hair up. _Nice_ , he thought to himself as he noticed she'd left off her glasses.

“Shall we?” Severus offered his hand and she accepted it.

They went to a Muggle restaurant in London. Rita looked around, interested in the décor and taking everything in. 

“Good choice,” she whispered softly in Severus’ ear as the waiter escorted them to the table.

“I’m glad you approve, my dear. There are things to discuss and I wish to show you that I’m so much more,” he purred enthusiastically, noticing that she shivered some in anticipation.

Their waiter came over to serve them drinks and Severus ordered their meal. After they had finished eating, he paid the bill and escorted her back to his chambers

“Now Severus, what is this about?” Rita asked curiously, accepting a glass of firewhisky.

“Ahem. Rumors have been circulating that you intend to do a piece on me? I hope it's done tastefully. I don’t want anything scandalous to appear.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he leant forward towards her.

She gulped, feeling the heat radiating off his body and having a sudden urge to flee from his grasp. “I’m afraid I don’t understand your question fully.”

“It's very simple, Rita my dear. I wish to know whether I must make preparations to cope with the disruption of an ill-considered expose on me. When I’m annoyed by anything, especially ill-founded and scandalous newspaper reports, I calm myself down by studying my insect collection. Pinning out the specimens seems to work wonders for my disposition. Would you know where I might acquire a spectacled beetle? I have heard there is one around Hogwarts somewhere.”

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that Severus knew her Animagus form.

“Of course I’m only speculating,” he continued, waving his hand around.

“Oooh,” Rita said, fluttering her eyelashes. She felt relieved that he had no idea about her Animagus form. Then all of a sudden Severus kissed her on the lips.

Rita kept her composure, but inside she was fretting. _But he couldn’t. Damn him. If I write that piece about him there’s no telling what he might do._

She felt Severus’ hand trailing down her back, pulling her close towards him.

“You don’t want to disappoint me, now?” he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Two can play at this game," I believe is the Muggle saying. If he is so determined to keep his secret than I shall have to use all my feminine wiles to lure it out of him._

He nibbled on her earlobe as his hands delved deeper, massaging her lower back.

 _If Albus wanted her seduced he should have done it himself, but as always the distasteful jobs are left to me,_ he thought, sickened at undoing the zip.

 

His thoughts went to Miss Granger, hoping that she had the potion ready. Keeping Skeeter entertained was taxing enough.

A certain thought flashed in his mind. _Hmmm, I wonder how Lucius would feel if I sent Rita Skeeter over to him? I bet she would love to do an expose on him._

His mouth trailed down her neck. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer towards her.

He pulled back, noticing her pout. “If we keep this up, we won’t make it to the bedroom.”

Rising from the sofa he threw her over his shoulder and in three strides made it to his bedroom, plopping her in the middle of the bed.

Rita propped herself up on her elbows, watching him slowly pull off his leather pants.

 _He would do anything to keep his secret_ , she mused, wondering if he knew that she knew. And how she could work it to _her_ advantage.

He crawled up on the bed slowly, as if he were a panther ready to pounce on his prey. Smirking inwardly, he noticed Rita’s expression on her face as her eyes widened in surprise about his size.

His lips gently caressed the area between her neck and shoulder as a finger trailed down in between her breasts, past her navel, making its way down towards her inner folds.

Gasping in his ear, she felt his finger pushing gently into her, making sure she was wet and ready for him.

He knew that distracting her would put off the writing of the damned article on him being a double agent. _I just hope Miss Granger has finished that potion by now. Otherwise, all will be for naught._

His thinking was on surviving this mission and the rest of them and making Miss Granger his potions assistant if she succeed.

His mouth descended upon Rita’s as she opened hers feeling his tongue wanting entrance.

***

 

Hermione wiped her brow as she felt the temperature of the room rising. _I hope this works._

She chewed her bottom lip, nervously watching the potion brew to the right color. 

After 10 seconds went by, she breathed a sigh of relief as the potion cooled down to a bright shade of aqua. She grabbed several bottles, ladling the potion into them carefully and corking them.

“That should be enough, now to wait for Professor Snape.”

What Hermione didn’t realize was that Severus had his hands full of Rita Skeeter in his bed.

Rita managed to wrap her legs around Severus’ waist, urging him deeper. “Yes, Severus, more, please, faster,” she chanted into his ear.

Severus took Rita in different positions before they succumbed to their climaxes.

Rita screamed Severus’ name in his left ear; he thought he would be deaf the next day. She passed out in his arms before he could say anything to her.

Sighing, he rose from the bed, covering her in the warm dark green blankets as he _Scourgified_ himself and quickly dressed to check on Miss Granger’s progress with the beetle potion.

Quietly leaving the room, he walked swiftly down to the potions lab, where he found Hermione cleaning up.

“It’s done.” She handed him the bag containing the potion.

“You’ve done well, Miss Granger. If I survive this upcoming war I look forward to apprenticing you, if you like.”

Hermione smiled, grateful for the praise Professor Snape had given her. “Thank you, Sir. I look forward to that day.”

Bidding him farewell, she headed back to her room to get some much needed rest.

“Now I have the ace up my sleeve,” Severus murmured as he inspected one of the vials.

He quickly hurried back to his chambers, closing the heavy doors quietly and hiding the vials.

Once back in the bedroom, he quietly undressed, thinking Albus owed him big time for this.

Waking up, Severus glanced to his left noticing that Rita Skeeter was still sleeping soundly. He threw the blanket back quietly rising from the bed, thinking of ways to use the beetle potion.

He ran the shower, stepping into the elegant stall to feel the hot water cascade down his naked body. Lathering up, he mused, _I could use the potion in her drink or, better yet, place several drops on that favorite quill of hers._

He stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Cautiously, he peeked out from behind the bathroom door, spying that she was still curled up in bed asleep.

Smirking, he remembered catching one phrase while reading Rita’s mind: _He’ll do anything to keep his secret._

Dressing quietly, he reached for the antidote that Miss Granger had supplied him with as well. 

_I really must thank Miss Granger properly_ , he thought as he drank the antidote before using the beetle potion.

Stealthily making his way towards her dictating quill, he placed three drops: one each in the ink well, on the nib and feather.

 _There, that should do the trick. Now to rouse her out of sleep._ He grimaced slightly, corking the potion and storing the bottle back in its hiding place.

Summoning the house-elf Silou, he ordered breakfast for them 

Sitting on the edge of the bed carefully, he placed a hand on Rita’s shoulder, gently shaking her. She mumbled something incoherently and promptly turned over, trapping Severus’ hand.

“Oomph, damn it!” he muttered, trying to free his hand from Rita’s shoulder.

He reached for a feather that was nearby and started to tickle her nose. She scrunched her nose up and rolled back over, freeing Severus’ hand. Sighing in relief, he checked his hand just to be sure there weren’t any broken bones. After all, it was his wand hand.

Silou Apparated back in with tray in hand. “Breakfast is served, Master,” he said very loudly, startling Rita who shot up, holding the sheet close to her body.

“Oh delightful, I’m quite famished.” 

She downed the coffee in one gulp, not noticing Severus’ shocked look. Rising from the bed, she wrapped the sheet around her body as she made her way to the loo to freshen up.

“Nothing else?”

“Errrr, no thank you Severus, I prefer coffee in the morning. But thank you for a most romantic evening.”

Severus sighed, nursing his favorite morning java. He could feel a migraine coming on this early in the morning.

Rita strolled out of the loo neatly dressed with her hair up, grabbing her things as she walked out of the chamber.

Severus was slightly surprised about this as he gathered his notes for the morning class.

Meanwhile, back in her chambers, Rita was sitting at the desk preparing to write the expose on Severus Snape.

 _Now then, where to start?_ she mused, dipping the quill in the ink well.

She started writing, feeling all tingly when she got to the part about Severus being a double agent. Paused a bit to get her thoughts together she felt slightly dizzy. Dipping the quill into the ink again as she started writing about Severus’ exploits.

Her hand was beginning to feel numb. She stopped trying to shake her hand awake. Once the feeling was gone, she picked the quill up again and picked up where she left off.

All of a sudden she felt sick, dropping her quill on the floor she felt herself being transformed into a beetle.

Rita was furious. _Why that no good_ … her thoughts trailed off as she heard someone in the room. She flew to her desk to get a good view of who it was.

“Ahhh, there you are, my dear. I did warn you of the consequences.” Severus bent down and placed her in a jar.

Severus smirked, “Did you enjoy the change? It’s an interesting potion. If you die when you are transformed you stay in the Animagus form. A Spectacled beetle would be an interesting addition to my collection.”

She flittered around angrily, trying to get out.

“Now, listen to me carefully. You will not write that expose on me. If you do, this will happen and I _will_ add you to my insect collection.” He growled, making his point to her.

She was perfectly still as he placed her on the carpet. The potion didn’t last long and she transformed back into herself.

“I do have every intention of keeping my secret safe, my dear. Do keep that in mind,” Severus reminded her sternly before walking out of her chamber.

Rita stomped her foot as he left, knowing she couldn't risk his wrath.


End file.
